This invention relates to dry chemical reprocessing of spent nuclear fuel, to a dry chemical reprocessing apparatus, and in particular, to the reprocessing of spent nuclear fuel by a method of electrolytic refining in a molten salt for reprocessing and recovering uranium and/or transuranic elements in spent nuclear fuel.